


Trick or Treat

by PasDAmour97



Category: Carmilla (Web Series), Carmilla - All Media Types, Carmilla - J. Sheridan Le Fanu
Genre: Carmilla is still a vampire, Carmilla is whipped, Carmilla likes sweaters, Cute, Domestic Fluff, Everything is Beautiful and Nothing Hurts, F/F, Halloween, Happy Ending, Hollstein - Freeform, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Laura Hollis/Carmilla Karnstein Fluff, Laura is a klutz, Like A Boss Laura, OTP Feels, Sassy Carmilla, cupcake!Laura, slightly AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-28
Updated: 2015-10-28
Packaged: 2018-04-28 13:28:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,231
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5092499
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PasDAmour97/pseuds/PasDAmour97
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Laura loves Halloween. Carmilla doesn't.<br/>Cue totally whipped!Carmilla.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Trick or Treat

**Author's Note:**

> cupcake!Laura is now a thing if it isn't already. Just some slight Hollstein fluff to ease our hearts.

Some people love Halloween and some just aren't cut out for it.  
Of course Laura loved Halloween, a chance to dress up as whatever you wanted? Hell yeah. Scary movies. Yes please. And well she already ate candy so it was just a plus.  
Carmilla, on the other hand, wasn't as enthusiastic. She never was that happy about holidays and special events. Never paid much attention to them. She thought they were childish.  
Until Laura came along.. She got sucked into her holiday spirit. Having to help decorate and buy candy for bratty children, she would say no, but because it was Laura... She couldn't.  
"Carm, are you wearing your costume?" Laura's voice echoed through the house.  
Carmilla was in their bedroom watching a movie, which happened to be an old Dracula film, how ironic.  
She was sitting up against the pillows with the remote in her hand and was silently critiquing the movie.  
Laura didn't get an answer and headed to the bedroom, "Carm, you were supposed to be dressed up by now!"  
Raising her eyes from the screen, the darker haired girl did a once-over of the other and busted out laughing. She didn't even try to hide her amusement.  
"What's so funny?" the shorter girl crossed her arms and tapped her foot.  
"Cupcake, I didn't expect you to take my little pet names for you this far. You've literally become a cupcake." Carmilla got up and poked at Laura's costume. It was a blown up cupcake, her head was covered to make it look like icing. She was peeking out from a hole in the middle. If Carmilla was being honest, it really was cute.  
"Just shut up. Where's your costume? Did you even plan anything whatsoever? You know these things are a big deal to me."  
"Laura, I think I'm fine the way I am." she gestured to her leather pants and her black sweater with little skulls on it (Laura's purchase of course).  
Before they could argue anymore, the doorbell rang.  
Laura glared at Carmilla, "You can give out the candy. This cupcake is gonna relax."  
"Laura that isn't fair." she was shoved a bowl of candy and pushed to the front door. Her hand shaked as she pulled the door open.  
Two kids were standing there, one was a "ghost" basically a sheet with eye holes and the other was what seemed to be a mummy.  
"Trick or treat, lady!" the ghost said.  
Carmilla frowned, she looked down at the bowl and took two pieces out and placed them in each bag. "There ya go. Scram."  
"Only one? And black licorice? Ewwww." the mummy whined.  
"I'll have you know black licorice is delicious and that's all you'll be getting. Better luck next year, your costumes suck." she slammed the door shut and before she could place the bowl down an assault of words came down on her.  
"Carmilla Karnstein! How dare you insult those children! And you gave them black licorice on purpose too! Why?" the cupcake was in her face, well trying to get eye level with her.  
Carmilla rolled her eyes "They were rude."  
"They were like seven or eight!"  
"Seven, eight, I don't care. Can I just go back to watching lame horror films?" she tried to go around Laura. But was blocked every time.  
"No. Carmilla, you're going to be nice. Now I'll be watching." Laura fumbled and almost fell on the floor as she tried to sit on the couch.  
It was going to be a long night.  
\------------------------------------------  
After tons of children, about 10 refills to the bowl, smartass comments from Carmilla, a few apologies to some kid's moms, and Laura being a klutz, they decided they'd wait for one more trick-or-treated and then call it a night.  
Instead of the doorbell, they heard a tiny knock at the door. Carmilla opened the door expecting another demanding child but looked down to see something that stopped her in her tracks.  
"Trick or treat?" a quiet voice said behind a pumpkin shaped bowl, raised to Carmilla.  
"Why hello there little one, I can't quite see what you are because of your pumpkin." she got down on one knee and placed the bowl of candy down beside her.  
"Sorry." the child moved the object and revealed itself as a little girl, no older than four. She had brown hair, a black shirt, black pants, little black sneakers, and a cape.  
"My, my what are you supposed to be?" Carmilla feigned curiosity.  
"A vampire!" the girl smiled and revealed two fake plastic fangs, the kind you could easily find at a store. She tapped at them, "See?".  
"Oh goodness! A real vampire? Are you a real vampire?" the older woman acted surprised, widening her eyes and opening her mouth into an "O" shape.  
"Yes. But you can't tell anyone." the girl peeked over her cape.  
"Can I tell you something too?" Carmilla smiled.  
"Yeah, yeah tell me!"  
"Well you see, if I tell you.." she tapped her chin "Hmm you can't tell anyone!"  
"I won't! I won't!" the little one was practically bouncing on the soles of her feet, all eyes and ears.  
"I am," she let her fangs slide out and she whispered "A vampire too. She slightly opened her mouth to show her fangs.  
The little girl looked at her with such amazement and was silent for a moment, "That's so cool. You're one too! You're so cool."  
Carmilla chuckled, "I think you're pretty cool too." She grabbed the bowl and offered it to the girl, "Take as much as you'd like. Just don't get sick. And make sure to brush those teeth. Our fangs will fall out if we get too much sugar!"  
The child giggled and took a few pieces of candy, before turning around she asked "What's your name? My name is Julie."  
"Julie. That's a nice name. I'm Carmilla.  
"Miss Carmilla, thank you for the candy and we'll always," Julie lowered her voice, "be secret vampires together. I won't tell anyone!"  
"Okay. I won't either. You better go! Your parents are waiting for you right there!" Carmilla stood and nodded at a young couple that she assumed was Julie's parents.  
"Bye-bye, Miss Carmilla." Julie hugged the older woman's leg.  
Carmilla felt a tug in her chest, she looked down, "Goodbye, kiddo." She ruffled the girl's hair and watched her scramble down to her parents.  
Carmilla closed the door and turned around only to be face to face with a cupcake.  
"So, you don't like Halloween, huh?" Laura smiled triumphantly, reaching out to take a piece of licorice.  
"It has it's perks I suppose." the vampire watched as the smaller girl unwrapped the licorice and placed it halfway in her mouth.  
Laura looked up, smirking, waiting for Carmilla to do something.  
Carmilla shook her head "I can't kiss you like that, sorry cupcake." She snatched the licorice that Laura hadn't eaten out of her mouth ad walked past her girlfriend, heading upstairs.  
With a defeated look, Laura looked down at her costume and stomped her foot "Damn it."  
"Take the stupid thing off and then we'll see!" Carmilla yelled from upstairs.  
The girl took no time in taking it off and running up the stairs, tripping right into Carmilla's arms.  
"Much better, cupcake." she snickered and pulled Laura in for a kiss.  
Yes, Halloween indeed had it's perks.


End file.
